


Aquila innamorata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di Aquila [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adults, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP sulla 5666.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest.AMARP0RN: 11 P0rnfest: 2018-01-16	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Colonello/Lal Mirch	Gli era mancato da morire.
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch
Series: Occhio di Aquila [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032849
Kudos: 4





	1. Rinata

Rinata

Lal era seduta sul letto, accavallò le gambe e guardò Colonnello in piedi vicino alla finestra.

“Non sapevo che conoscessi così bene l’Italia” sussurrò quest’ultimo.

Lal si deterse le labbra con la lingua, indossava una camicia da notte azzurra.

“Anche se sono cresciuta in America, ciò che rimane della mia famiglia vive qui” spiegò. Si sfilò il crocefisso che portava al collo e lo posò sul comodino. “Sono venuta spesso in questa città”.

Colonnello si appoggiò allo stipite della finestra e socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendo: “Sembra un posto fantastico”.

“Questo luogo si chiama così perché è una città fondata due volte” gli spiegò Lal.

In un angolo della stanza c’era la divisa militare di lei, con appoggiato sopra un capellino marrone.

Colonnello guardò fuori dalla finestra.

“Tu hai fatto questo con me. Mi hai fatto rinascere di nuovo, mi hai fatto capire quanto è importante che io viva” sussurrò Lal, guardando l’altro sorridere.

Colonnello si sfilò la maglia blu del pigiama, grattandosi il fianco.

“Sono felice che tu abbia capito quanto tu sia importante, kora” sussurrò. Si sedette accanto a lei. “Mi chiedo se tu sappia quanto lo sei anche per me, generale” soffiò. I suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi ed intensi.

Lal arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Colonnello sorrise solare, notando che lei annuiva appena.

“Sai, mi sei mancato da morire” mormorò Lal.

\- Non posso dirgli che ho ricordi di quel futuro che non verrà mai, che ho vissuto senza di lui. Quando è morto, mi sono sentita morire a mia volta.

Mi sono concentrata solo su quella guerra. Ogni momento si trasformava in una sfida con i King Mosca, in una battaglia contro i mostri di Byakuran e in una disperata ricerca di risorse.

Ho fatto l’unica cosa che so fare, combattere fino alla fine.

Non voglio che tutto quello avvenga anche qui – pensò.

Colonnello le accarezzò il volto.

“Sono felice che la maledizione si sia spezzata. Ora sono abbastanza uomo da poterti amare” mormorò.

Lal chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, con disperazione.

Colonnello le passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli lunghi, ricambiandola. Si staccò, riprendendo fiato, le labbra arrossate.

“Abbastanza uomo? Dimostramelo, soldato” sentì l’altra sfidarlo.

Lal gli slegò la fascetta mimetica che portava sulla fronte e la lasciò cadere sul comodino.

“Ti avrei amato anche se fossi ricresciuti insieme” soffiò Colonnello.

Lal si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, sfilandosi la camicia da notte. Gli accarezzò il petto pallido e muscoloso.

“Io ti preferisco non maledetto” mormorò. Arcuò la schiena e gli mordicchiò il capezzolo, Colonnello ridacchiò, mentre le accarezzava il viso. Scese dalle gote al collo fino alle spalle.

Inghiottì eccitato a vedere i seni di lei.

Lal gli strinse con foga i fianchi, mentre gli abbassava i pantaloni.

“Muovete voi le truppe anche in questo momento, generale?” le domandò Colonnello.

Lal gli abbassò anche i boxer, rispondendo: “Ne dubitavi?”.

“Mai! So che siete un vero uomo! KORA!”. L’urlo di Colonnello risuonò per tutta la camera d’albergo.

Le iridi liquide di Lal avevano un colore indefinito, un incrocio tra il marrone e il viola scuro, su cui spiccavano le pupille dilatate.

Colonnello tremò, mentre lei gli accarezzava il membro, Lal ghignò vedendo l’espressione persa del suo amante.

Liberandosi degli slip, ribaltò le posizioni, stendendosi sul letto con lui di sopra.

“Tutta avanti” ordinò.

Colonnello entrò dentro di lei con la virilità eccitata, Lal sporse il bacino ed iniziò a dargli il ritmo incalzante.

“Uno, due, uno, due… Così, sì! Avanti! Più in profondità, non bisogna fermarsi! Nessuna ritirata!” ordinava lei, con la voce vibrante.

\- Lei è come il fuoco, bellissima, ma se provi a prenderla con le mani ti bruci, se la sfidi muore in modo terribile e se la rispetti ti regala tepore e protezione. Lei può brillare di una luce accecante o sembrare spenta, sotto la cenere, ma il tizzone vermiglio è ancora lì, pronto ad esplodere.

È un’amante vogliosa e desiderosa, famelica. Divora il tuo amore e ti chiede sempre più di più. Ti prosciuga.

Così selvaggia da danzare nel fiume come una ninfa. Allo stesso tempo ti alimenta, ti dona energia – pensò Colonnello.

Diede delle spinte più forte, affondando dentro Lal, la ragazza gemeva piano. I suoi versi erano più bassi e rochi di quelli di Colonnello, il giovane, infatti, gemeva ed ansimava. La gola del ragazzo gorgogliava e un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre si muoveva desideroso.

Lal lo guidava, stringendogli i fianchi, fino a graffiarli la pelle rosea con le unghie.

Colonnello sentì i muscoli contratti, mentre il piacere dava vita a dei brividi lungo la sua schiena massiccia. Si arcuò, premendo verso di lei e raggiunse l’apice.

“Sì, Generale!” gridò, venendo.

Lal si aggrappò con più foga a lui, tremando nel letto, sentendo lo sperma caldo invaderla e si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro di piacere.

“Missione… compiuta…” biascicò, mentre Colonnello scivolava fuori da lei. Abbandonandosi sul letto al suo fianco, con gli occhi chiusi.


	2. Soldati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Adult!Colonnello/Adult!Lal Mirch, "Non mi merito un premio?"

Soldati

Lal raccolse da terra Colonnello, prendendolo in braccio, fece posare la testa di lui sulla propria spalla e si allontanò.

Le sue boss arma erano intente a divorare gli avversari, dimenando le zampine che emanavano fiamme della pioggia, affondando i dentini nella carne maciullata.

Colonnello socchiuse gli occhi e tentò un sorriso. Aveva una ferita sporca di sangue all’altezza della fronte, e aveva gli arti abbandonati.

“Mi hai salvato… _kora_ …” sussurrò.

Lal gli sorrise.

\- Tu hai dimostrato un coraggio incredibile. L’intero battaglione era stato annientato e tu non hai smesso di combattere. Dovevo salvarti!

Non ho mai visto nessuno combattere come un leone quando ormai non ha più chance di vincere – pensò.

“Non mi merito un premio?” gli domandò.

Colonnello socchiuse gli occhi, strusciando con la guancia contro la sua spalla.

“Se si viene salvati… da un vero uomo… Non si può rimanere immune al suo fascino… Avrei qualche idea” propose, facendole un occhiolino.

Lal arrossì.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe” sussurrò, sporgendosi in avanti. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

\- Ho sempre desiderato questo momento. Pensavo che mi avrebbe rifiutato in eterno, perché sono troppo giovane rispetto a lei.

Valeva la pena rischiare la vita per questo – pensò Colonnello, chiudendo gli occhi.

Lal lo condusse con sé fino alla sua tenda. Lo stese sulla sua brandina e si sedette su un tappetino accanto a lui, posando al proprio fianco la cassetta degli attrezzi.

“Non è un hotel dell’amore, ma mi accontento” biascicò Colonnello con un filo di voce.

La posò un bacio sulla sua fronte di Colonnello, all’altezza della fascetta militare, sporca di sangue.

Gliela slacciò e gli disinfettò la ferita, fasciandogli la testa con delle garze.

Lo spogliò, pulendogli e disinfettandogli le ferite, bendandolo. Lo massaggiava delicatamente, sfiorandogli la pelle rosea con i polpastrelli, guardandolo rabbrividire.

Colonnello piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. Le sue iridi color cielo erano liquide e le sue gote erano vermiglie. Allungò la mano e sfilò il cappellino verde scuro dal capo di Lal, era sporco in diversi punti. I vestiti del generale erano strappati in diversi punti e sporchi di sangue.

“Non si fa vestiti, _kora”_ le ricordò con voce seducente.

Lal si leccò le labbra, sentendole bollenti e annuì. Iniziò a spogliarsi con gesti lenti, il battito cardiaco del più giovane aumentò.

Colonnello la guardò denudarsi, si mordicchiò il labbro avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre. Le sue bende si sporcarono di sangue, a causa dell’eccitazione che lo faceva sanguinare più copiosamente.

Lal si raccolse i lunghi capelli con una mano e li fece ricadere sulla spalla, coprendosi in parte un seno. Si sedette su Colonnello, facendo cigolare la brandina.

“ _Kora_ ” soffiò Colonnello, alzando la voce.

Lal si piegò in avanti e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi. Lui ricambiò, accarezzandole i fianchi, risalendo fino a sfiorarle i seni minuti.

Lal gli prese un membro con una mano, accarezzandolo, mentre con l’altra gli sfiorava i glutei.

Colonnello boccheggiò, gli stava aumentando la temperatura. Lal scese a baciarlo sul mento e arcuò la schiena, prendendogli il capezzolo tra le labbra. Parecchi punti del petto di Colonnello erano stretti dalle bende.

Colonnello chiuse gli occhi, mentre le carezze di lei sul suo membro acceleravano.

“Posso prendermi il mio premio?” gli sussurrò Lal all’orecchio.

“Deve, generale” soffiò Colonnello. Serrò le labbra, sentendo le dita di lei invaderlo, la sensazione di fastidio si trasformò in un formicolio. Si concentrò sui movimenti sul suo membro, sensazioni di piacere gli risalivano lungo la spina dorsale, premette i piedi sul lettino, piegando le ginocchia.

Strisciò la testa sul cuscino, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

Venne con un lungo gemito, sporcando la mano di lei e le proprie gambe.

Lal lo baciò con più foga, facendo scivolare le dita fuori da lui, si stese sul più giovane, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

\- Il mio affascinante e coraggioso aquilotto. Il soldato che mi ha rispettato di più, che mi considera come il migliore degli uomini, ma mi rende una donna completa – pensò.


End file.
